


I guess it’s time

by Subarashii_UnderDaichi



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oma Kokichi Dies, Oma Kokichi-centric, Ouma not Oma, Sad Oma Kokichi, She/Her Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Song: Watashi no Aaru | My R, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarashii_UnderDaichi/pseuds/Subarashii_UnderDaichi
Summary: He sighs disappointedly, ‘today isn't the day, I guess.’///There’s always someone else on the roof when Kokichi Ouma goes up. They always end up going back down.(Alternative title: Kokichi’s R)
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Oma Kokichi, Fukawa Toko & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Yonaga Angie, One-sided Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I guess it’s time

**Author's Note:**

> I used she/her pronouns for Chihiro because Kokichi doesn’t know he’s a dude TwT

Kokichi walks up the stairs to the rooftop. Silently, he starts to take off his shoes, until he spots a figure in the distance.

He sighs disappointedly, _today isn't the day, I guess._

He walks up to the taller girl. Her hair is dark purple, styled in two braids that sway oh so gently in the light breeze. She's wearing a dark high school uniform, though the skirt is much longer than most others he'd seen.

"Hey." He calls to her. "If you're thinking it, don't do it."

"What do you want?" She has a stutter as she speaks, but he can't tell if it's normal or caused by his sudden approach.

She turns around and he sees her face. She wears round glasses over gray eyes, which are a bit puffy from crying. He also notes that she has a small mole under one of her lips.

He lets out a heavy sigh, picking at his finger nails. "So," he sounds bored, as if he's already worked out her story "What happened to _you_?"

"What's it to you?" The girl asks, wiping her eyes, "You'll just forget it, anyways. I don't want to waste my breath on people who don't care."

"If I was just going to forget about it, I wouldn't ask." Ouma looks up and their eyes meet, his gaze is intense, "I don't like wasting my breath either, yknow? So just tell me."

She sniffles, taking off her glasses to clean them. As she does that, she starts to speak.

"There's this guy and I... I really loved him, yknow?" Ah, so it's just how he thought, "But he rejected me and... yeah."

"Wow." Ouma sounds unimpressed, the girl looks over.

"What?" He wonders how she can stutter so much on just one word.

"I just can't believe that you got here before me for such a dumb reason." He scoffs, "I mean, you're upset that you can't have what you wanted? Because a guy rejected you?"

She looks down at her feet.

"You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything important. You still have so many things to live for, and you're here on the roof for this?" His voice isn't much louder than before, but it's still aggressive and disbelieving. "You're being pathetic."

It's quiet for what seems like forever before she looks up and meets his eyes. He can see determination inside her.

"You're right." Her glasses slip and she pushes them back up, "Thank you for listening, I'll be on my way."

And then, in a flash she was gone.

The next day, Ouma went back up onto the roof.

He'd managed to get both his shoes off before he was interrupted. Again.

This time, it's a small blur of greens and browns that he catches out of the corner of his eye. Once again, he sighs and walks over.

"Hey." It's a short girl this time, "What's up?"

"Huh?" The girl turns around.

She has short, light brown hair thats cut unevenly and wide hazel eyes. She's wearing a dark green jacket and a round dark brown skirt.

"What's your name?" He asks, walking forward to stand beside her.

"Um... Fujisaki. Chihiro Fujisaki."

"What brings you here, Fujisaki?"

"It's... you've probably heard something like this before." She wipes her eyes.

"Well, no matter how many times I might've heard it, it'll help _you_ to talk about it." _Wow_. He thinks he might deserve the hypocrite of the year award.

"I feel like everybody ignores me. Everyone is always taking everything from me..." her eyes scan the scenery beyond the roof top, "I don't fit in with anyone here."

"Fujisaki..." she looks up at him, eyes even wider in expectancy.

Its quiet, for the smallest of moments as he finds the words he needs.

"You came up here for that?" Chihiro's obviously surprised by the purplenette's reaction, "Maybe people aren't nice here, but people love you at home, don't they? You'll always have people to come home to- you'll always have food on your table to eat with people who love you, don't you?"

She gapes at him, tears welling in her eyes. He feels bad for yelling at the frail girl, but it's for her own good, isn't it? Why waste your life when you still have so much of it left?

"I'm feeling hungry..." a tear falls down her cheek, yet she smiles.

And then she's gone.

For the next few days, Kokichi goes up to the roof. Everyday, there's someone waiting for him. Waiting for him to send them off and remind them that they actually have something to live for.

He selfishly wishes that some day someone will be the one telling _him_ he has something left. _There never is._

And even if there was, how would he ever let himself tell someone else what he goes through?

It's been two weeks since he sent away that first girl. He’s gone through so many people so far.

He’s given up taking off his shoes, he knows that there will always be someone there.

Today, there’s another girl there for him. She’s wearing a long yellow jacket and her white hair is in two loose ponytails. She’s leaning against the railing, humming to herself as she looks at the world before her.

“Hey.” She seems different than everyone else he’s encountered.

“Ah, Atua told me you’d be here.” She doesn’t bother looking back at him.

“Atua?” He doesn’t dwell on it long. “Anyways, what’s your story.”

The girl turns around.

She’s quiet for a bit before she speaks again, “Atua says...” she places her fingers to her temples, “That I can trust you.”

He’s visually confused, but she doesn’t seem to care.

Her face drops slightly, “I just want to stop all the scars I get when I go back home.” She offers him a sad smile, “Thats why I came up here, to escape them all.”

Kokichi is visibly panicked an confused. It’s as if this girl- this random girl who talks to some Atua dude in her head- just read all his thoughts out loud.

She turns back around, crouching slightly as she starts to take of her shoes.

“ _Hey_.” He can’t stop the words from falling out, “ _Don’t do it, please_.”

She pauses, but continues to take them off anyways.

He can stop her this time. _Why can’t he stop her?_ He can always stop them, why can’t he stop her?

She takes off both shoes and undoes her ponytails. She just stares at the world.

Its silent for a long time.

“Atua says that... today isn’t my day.”

And so, she slipped her shoes back on and left.

The next day, Kokichi walks up the stairs to the rooftop. He scans it for a while, only to find no one.

_I guess it’s time._

He takes off his shoes and tucks a small paper inside one of them before walking towards the railing.

He takes off his checkered scarf and takes his hair out of the ponytail it’s in. He takes in a shaky breath before jumping onto the railing. He sits on it for a few seconds, taking in the final sight he’ll ever see.

He’s been coming up here for just over two weeks now, and it’s finally time.

He has nothing left to live for. There’s no one else on the roof today, meaning there’s no one else he needs to send away. It’s just him.

He shakes his head before standing up on the edge of the building, right outside the railing. He turns around, back facing the world.

Nobody catches him as he falls.

He takes this as a sign that today really is the day.


End file.
